


Another Typical Day

by mjisonfire



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: Conor is pregnant, emotional, in pain and tired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

Conor woke up hating everything about today, he was angry that he was ready to complain to Mike as soon as he woke up. However, his asshole husband was not even at home. He felt ugly, useless and he was ready to cry. “Dammit”, Conor mumbled as he tried getting up from the bed. He has reached the point in pregnancy where he is too fat to do anything by himself. The problem is the baby will not even come soon, he has to wait two more months.

“I swear to god Mike I will fucking kill you when I see you” Conor mumbled as he tried getting up and it took him a long time.

Conor walked to the bathroom to start showering and as he tried to take his cloth off, he could not reach for his pants because of his big belly is. Conor was ready to fucking cry, he sat on the toilet and started crying as he took his pants off. Conor knew today is not going to be his day and on top of that, he is fucking extra hormonal today.

After one hour of crying and showering Conor end up wearing large sweat pants that he is sure won't fit him after the pregnancy and Mike’s shirt. One of the amazing things of getting pregnant was having an ass. Walking downstairs he fed the dogs and end up making him some egg and bacon because he is craving for bacon, as he was cooking he could hear his phone ringing. Conor decided to check who is calling after he finished cooking and when he did check it was Tanger.

Conor took his phone and went back to eat and pressed call at the same time. After 6 rings Tanger finally picked and said,

“Are you planning on going to the arena?” Tanger asked. Conor feels bad that Tanger is injured and cannot play for awhile. However, even though he is not allowed to practice he still takes Conor to the arena and watch the boy practicing and since Conor is too fat to drive, he needs someone.

“Can you drive?” Conor asked as he bit his bacon. Man is it good. 

“Yeah, 15 minutes and I will pick you up” After Conor and Tanger end their phone call, Conor end up eating ice cream that Tanger had to take the ice cream away from Conor so they could leave.

Tanger was happy his car was not a truck or a big car because Conor would not have been able to climb his car and he was not in the mood to lift him up. While they were driving to the arena, my heart will go on by Celine Dion was on the radio that Conor end up crying and singing along. Tanger was ready to drop him off in the middle of the highway, because whenever he tried closing the radio Conor would open it again to cry and sing.

“Can we stop at Macdonald? I want oreo mcflury” Tanger sighed as he stopped at the first Macdonald they saw, it seems like they will never reach. Conor ate his mcflury and moaned at how good it taste.

“Can you stop?” Tanger said, however, Conor ignored him as he continued to eat in peace. After few minutes they finally reached the arena. Conor did not wait for Tanger as he started walking inside and was hit with the smell of his second home. Whenever people saw him they would make him stop and talk to him and ask about the baby and how he was doing. Conor even though was in a hurry he tried being as sweet and not rude to them. He just wanted to see his fucking husband right now.

When Conor was hit with the smell of ice, yes the rink has a smell and it does not make sense but since he got pregnant he started smelling things? He sometimes does not understand himself. He looked at the boys as they were practicing and it seem as if they were having fun. Conor suddenly was hit with sadness and wanted to cry. He misses hockey and he hates Mike for this.

“Coach, your husband is here” Geno shouts when he sees Conor. Mike turned to see Conor and nod his head and ignored him. Conor walked to the ice and was about to get on the ice when Phil stopped him.

“We don’t want you falling,” He said as he stopped Conor from trying to pass. Carl joined Phil and tried convincing Conor to not get in.

“I AM NOT A FUCKING CHINA PLATE,” Conor said, ready to cry.

“We did not say that we just want you to be safe,” Horny said as Olli nodded. Mike shouted for the boys to skate for 5 minutes as he went next to Conor.

“Everything okay?” Mike as said as he stood next to Conor, crossed his hand and observed the boys.

“Have I ever told you, I hate you so much?” Conor said as he slapped Mike’s shoulder.

“Yes you do every other day since you got pregnant”

“Good” Conor suddenly felt the back pain is coming back and he had to hold his back, Mike turned and was scared for his husband.

“You need to sit,” Mike said, Conor flipped his middle finger and said,

“Fuck you, I am fine” Conor will never admit he is in pain, he is independent and strong. This is nothing comparing to hockey injuries.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Mike said and Conor was ready to throw his phone at Mike. He is fucked pissed and he hates that sentence so fucking much.

Conor saw Geno and Sid laughing and when Sid jumped on Geno’s back and started skating around, Conor was ready to cry he miss all of this.

“I miss hockey,” Conor said and Mike did not know how to comfort his husband without flipping on him so he just gave him a peck. Flower and Geno whistled when they saw Mike kissing Conor, which led to Conor turning red.

“Look at him blushing,” Rusty said

“Conor are you shy?” Cullen said as he smirked.

“You know, we saw you both kissing on your wedding day?” Bonino said

“I AM NOT NAMING MY CHILD AFTER ANYONE OF YOU” Conor screamed from embarrassment, while Mike laughed.

“You are sleeping in the guest room tonight” Conor huffed.

“Coach your husband is moody today,” Kunitz says as he tries to hide his laughter.

“Can I touch your belly?” Wilson asks just to bother Conor.

“you are such a baby,” Daley says as he ruffles Conor’s hair. Conor feels he is about to cry and scream when Sid said,

“Guys stop”

“MIKE LOOK AT THEM” they all laughed as they tried bothering Conor more.

“that is enough boys, BACK TO PRACTICE NOW,” Mike said, but before going back to the boys in the ice Mike kissed Conor again and said,

“See you later” Conor knew that was his sign to leave, so Conor screamed back,

“I AM HORNY DO NOT BE LATE” and everyone laughed.


End file.
